


You are all I have

by kalinebogard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Movie, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Incest, M/M, Pos Movie, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quem ama procura. Procura até encontrar.</p><p>Thor sabia que escolher significava perder. Naquele caso teria que perder Jane Foster ou Loki.</p><p>Não havia escolha mais fácil a se fazer...</p><p>(Thorki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Thor enfrentara várias batalhas. Tantas, aliás, que nem as poderia contar. Nunca sentira medo ou apreensão. Não sabia o que essas palavras significavam. Não até aquele dia.

 

O dia em que aprendera também o valor de uma raça. Fora nesse dia que sentira medo pela primeira vez, quando estivera pendurado no infinito universo, a única coisa que o mantinha a salvo era a mão forte de Odin que o prendia pelo pé e fazia de Thor o elo que mantinha Loki a salvo.

 

Loki, seu irmão caçula que pagara um alto preço por aprontar das suas. O rapaz tinha uma intenção louvável, mas recorrera aos estratagemas de sempre e as conseqüências saíram piores do que o esperado.

 

Thor não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar. As íris azuis tomadas pelo abandono, a percepção da verdade: daquela vez não poderia mesmo consertar as coisas, fazer do jeito certo.

 

Então largar o báculo fora a única opção.

 

O preço fora alto demais. Agora Thor se culpava. Poderia ter feito algo para salvar o irmão? Resgatá-lo daquele caminho? As respostas não vinham.

 

Por isso sempre caminhava solitário até os destroços da ponte Arco-Íris. Ficava silencioso olhando o cosmo aos seus pés, junto do ainda mais silencioso Heimdall. Levava nas mãos o martelo, o fiel companheiro que voltara para seu lado, combinando incrivelmente com a armadura nórdica reluzente.

 

Os olhos azuis tempestuosos firmavam-se no infinito obscuro, como se dele pudesse arrancar a solução para todas as suas tristezas.

 

Todas ligadas a dor da perda.

 

Até que um dia, aparentemente tocado o bastante para mostrar que se importava, o vigilante apertou o cabo da espada em suas mãos, como se buscasse forças e sussurrou:

 

– Eu posso vê-la.

 

A frase mal foi ouvida por Thor. O loiro virou o rosto e fitou o outro asgardiano:

 

– Você pode vê-la...?

 

– Jane Foster. – explicou e tudo fez sentido – Ela ainda procura por você.

 

Por breves segundos o deus do Trovão não disse nada. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo, porque fizera uma promessa da qual nem se lembrara nos últimos dias, envolvido que estava em pensamentos pela perda de Loki.

 

Durante aqueles dias cinzentos em seu reino, nem uma pálida sombra da mortal passara-lhe pela mente.

 

– Jane Foster. – repetiu pensativo. Não tinha o poder de Heimdall. Seus olhos imortais não alcançavam distâncias impercorriveis, nada podia ver além do negro obscuro do cosmo que se estendia aos seus pés.

 

– Pensei que a notícia o alegraria.

 

Diante do tom de voz um tanto surpreso Thor virou-se para o amigo:

 

– E alegra. Mas a ponte está destruída, nunca poderei ir a Terra outra vez.

 

– Isso não muda o fato de que ela ainda o procura. – Heimdall respirou fundo – Quem ama sempre procura...

 

Thor sorriu torto e completou:

 

– Procura até encontrar. A mãe adora era frase.

 

O vigilante acenou com a cabeça, caindo em um silêncio reflexivo. O corpo musculoso mal se movia dentro da armadura dourada.

 

Foi quando o rosto geralmente inexpressivo se tornou uma máscara de tormento. O asgardiano lutou internamente tentando decidir o próximo passo.

 

Thor observou de canto de olho o tormento do vigilante sem intervir. Nunca tinha visto o outro mostrar algum tipo de sentimento, nem mesmo durante a insurreição de Loki. Então porque...?

 

Essa resposta lhe foi dada na voz séria e grave, quando Heimdall revelou:

 

– Também posso vê-lo daqui.

 

O deus do trovão sentiu um arrepio. A boca ficou seca e ele cravou os olhos azuis no vigilante. As íris turbulentas exigiam respostas:

 

– “Ele”.

 

Heimdall desviou os olhos:

 

– Loki. – afirmou com pesar, com rancor.

 

– Meu irmão caiu no limbo. – Thor não queria alimentar qualquer tipo de esperança. – Eu vi!

 

O vigilante moveu-se ligeiramente quando a mão afastou-se do cabo da espada e gesticulou amplamente:

 

– Ele não caiu no limbo, Thor. Não é assim que o Universo conspira.

 

Dando um passo a frente, o loiro debruçou-se nos destroços da ponte e lançou o olhar tentando enxergar algo além da escuridão pontilhada de estrelas.

 

– Como ele está? Loki está bem...?

 

Heimdall voltou a posição tensa e ereta. Balançou a cabeça:

 

– Não sou como os Oráculos de Midgard. Não tenho todas as respostas, meu amigo.

 

Thor sentiu Mjölnir pesar entre seus dedos. O sangue se inflamou como nos velhos tempos e então, por um momento imensurável, sentiu vontade de lançar-se no espaço até cair junto a seu irmão mais jovem.

 

– Detenha-se, rapaz. – o vigilante previu o ato temerário a ponto de detê-lo – As chances de chegar ao reino certo são mínimas. Pode arriscar a cair em um lugar de onde não poderá regressar.

 

A frase de advertência irritou o loiro:

 

– E o que você sugere? Quer que eu deixe as coisas como estão? Finja que ele morreu? Heimdall, sabe como são sombrias as minhas noites e pálidos os meus dias? Imagina sequer como me culpo pelo que aconteceu? Porque eu fui inconseqüente e desafiei os Gigantes de Gelo.

 

– Thor... – a gravidade do vigilante não foi suficiente para acalmar a ira do deus do Trovão:

 

– Eu atraí a fúria de meu pai. Foi minha culpa, Heimdall. Toda essa desgraça. – o loiro parou para tomar fôlego. Era visível em sua face o transtorno que tumultuava seu coração de guerreiro – Não posso abandonar meu irmão. Preciso ir até ele.

 

O outro asgardiano surpreendeu-se com a eloqüência de seu jovem companheiro. Normalmente tudo que Thor fazia era intenso e profundo. Mas quando o assunto envolvia o caçula da família, tudo ganhava dimensões imensuráveis.

 

– Bifrost está destruída. Você a fez em pedaços, caro deus do trovão. E agora ela flutua sem destino certo. Porque é assim que o cosmo trama.

 

A informação foi completamente inútil. Thor era cabeça dura o suficiente para mergulhar de cabeça no nada, contando com a sorte para alcançar o outro rapaz.

 

– Mais uma culpa que devo carregar. – o loiro soou um tanto mal humorado. – Se eu não tivesse quebrado a ponte Arco-Íris...

 

– Basta, Thor. – o vigilante cortou a lamentação – Eu...

 

A voz potente diminuiu até sumir de vez e Heimdall silenciar-se.

 

– O que esconde de mim, vigilante? – Thor pressionou.

 

– Pensei que gostaria de encontrá-la. Eu ia dar-lhe esse presente, depois de tudo o que passou.

 

O deus do trovão não compreendeu:

 

– Mas Bifrost...

 

– A ponte não existe mais, a conexão entre os nove reinos acabou-se. Mas minha espada era a chave que abria e fechava o portal. Tenho energia para mais uma última viagem.

 

A revelação deixou o loiro tonto:

 

– Você pode...?

 

– Pensei que gostaria de encontrar com Jane Foster. Ela ainda procura por você. Loki abandonou a todos nós.

 

Thor deixou os ombros pesarem.

 

– Escolher significa perder alguma coisa. Aprendi isso em Midgard.

 

– Se for atrás de Jane ou de Loki não poderá voltar por Bifrost. Talvez demore tempo suficiente para que um deles deixe de existir. Mortais não recebem esse nome em vão.

 

Thor sorriu largo:

 

– Quem ama procura, meu amigo.

 

Heimdall ergueu as sobrancelhas:

 

– Procura até encontrar.

 

Thor meneou a cabeça. Aprendera muito no Reino da Terra, Jane lhe pregara lições valiosas. Seria sempre grato a ela. Mas, em hipótese alguma, poderia virar as costas e abandonar o irmão mais jovem.

 

Sempre fora Loki ao seu lado. Mesmo na mais atentada das brincadeiras de mau gosto, mesmo quando os outros deuses ficavam furiosos com ele, ou melhor, com eles, pois eram inseparáveis.

 

E agora que o outro estava perdido, Thor o buscaria. E procuraria até encontrar.

 

– Abra Bifrost uma última vez, amigo. Me leve até Loki. Eu o trarei de volta para casa.

 

– Odin... – a tentativa de argumentação do vigilante foi cortada com a frase seguinte do loiro:

 

– Ficará feliz com o retorno de seus dois filhos.

 

Heimdall não perdeu mais tempo tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia. O deus do trovão era teimoso demais para o próprio bem. Ao invés de desperdiçar fôlego, o vigilante ergueu a espada e usou toda a sua força para cravá-la no solo místico da ponte.

 

Uma luz muito forte os cegou momentaneamente. Quando tudo voltou ao normal Thor havia sumido e a espada, antiga chave de Bifrost, se esvaia em pó de ouro desaparecendo lentamente no ar.

 

O vigilante sorriu torto. Não se arrependeu do ato. Dera a oportunidade para que o jovem loiro escolhesse seu caminho.

 

E a escolha fora feita.

Continua...


	2. Tão rápido quanto um coelho

Não fazia idéia de que reino era aquele. Tinha apenas uma certeza: nunca estivera ali antes.

 

Mas Loki não se importava com isso. A topologia muito semelhante à de Midgard não o interessava nem um pouco. Ignorava a paisagem verdejante do campo gramado. Queria apenas ficar sozinho, longe de todos.

 

Era inacreditável a forma como todos os seus planos conseguiam ter um desfecho totalmente contrário do planejado. Por melhor que fossem suas intenções, elas sempre se voltavam contra ele mesmo.

 

E Loki tinha consciência de que extrapolara qualquer limite daquela vez. A decepção que brilhara no olhar de Odin o deixara sem ação. Ou talvez com medo de colher o que ele próprio colhera.

 

Porque os outros não podiam entender?!

 

Ele estivera planejando fazer o mesmo que Thor: destruir Jotunhein e todos os Gigantes de Gelo. Mas faria isso por meio da astúcia, da inteligência. Deixando de lado a necessidade de evocar uma guerra sangrenta e protegendo aos asgardianos do sofrimento e da perda.

 

Porque era tratado daquela forma?!

 

Sabia que o pai queria evitar o confronto e recorria à diplomacia. A formar grave com que castigara Thor provava isso: Odin lançara o filho para Midgard, sem seus poderes, sem poder sequer segurar Mjölnir...

 

O que faria consigo?

 

Apenas o baniria e tiraria seus poderes também ou algo pior?

 

Fora o medo dessa questão que ocasionara sua fuga. Loki preferia mergulhar na imensidão do cosmo a enfrentar a decepção de Odin, o arrependimento...

 

O deus-mago nunca não seria capaz de suportar um olhar que revelasse o arrependimento de seu pai em acolhê-lo aquele dia, quando o trouxera para Asgard, por tê-lo criado como a um filho.

 

Era melhor fugir e se esconder da acusação de todos, do rancor e da raiva.

 

Poderia ficar ali, solitário e protegido. A salvo de encarar a punição imposta por aqueles a quem amava. Longe de encarar de volta o interrogatório mudo nas íris azuis de seu irmão mais velho.

 

As íris tempestuosas de...

 

– Finalmente te encontrei, irmãozinho.

 

“Ótimo”, Loki pensou. “Agora estou alucinando”.

 

Mas a alucinação tornou-se surpresa, quando ergueu a cabeça e encontrou aquilo a que mais evitava: a intensa mirada azul. Azul como o céu de Midgard.

T&L

A viagem através da quebrada Bifrost foi... inusitada na humilde opinião do deus do Trovão. E ele agradeceu por ter sido a última. Fato que o deixava com um senhor problema nas mãos. Problema que dizia respeito à volta para Asgard.

 

Mas entre o exato segundo e o retorno glorioso ainda havia alguns problemas, tipo encontrar o irmão e convencê-lo a voltar pra casa. Na hipótese mais pessimista arrastá-lo por todo percurso.

 

Enfim...

 

Tentando recuperar-se da viagem conturbada, Thor olhou ao redor pela primeira vez. Flagrou-se num numa paisagem extremamente rudimentar: acima de si o céu em tom de carmim muito pálido exibia sóis gêmeos sobre um campo gramado que a oeste se estendia pelo infinito a perder de vista e que a leste cedia espaço aos poucos para uma floresta de árvores imensas.

 

Provavelmente aquele era um reino de seres de sangue quente, diferente dos habitantes de Jotunhein. Mas não ia se preocupar com isso no momento.

 

Apertou o cabo de Mjölnir com os dedos possantes e, sentindo o vento morno balançar a flamejante capa vermelha, seguiu rumo às árvores. Sentira uma presença conhecida naquela direção. Provavelmente Loki não imaginava que seria resgatado, por isso não se preocupara em camuflar sua magia.

 

O deus do Trovão não precisou avançar muito. Logo entre os primeiros troncos encontrou quem buscava, a pessoa que acreditara nunca mais reencontrar.

 

Observou o irmão e foi colhido por uma forte emoção: Loki estava sentado encostado contra uma das arvores, encolhido e abraçando as próprias pernas. O rosto descansava sobre os joelhos, de forma que o loiro não podia ver-lhe a expressão.

 

Thor teve uma certeza: era uma visão emocionante. Uma visão criada pela culpa. O deus-mago só podia estar se culpando por tudo o que aprontara. Tinha que concordar que tentar destruir Jotunhein usando a Bifrost não fora exatamente esperto da parte dela. E olha que Loki era considerado a parte esperta da família.

 

Se pudesse, Thor ficaria ali admirando o irmão por mais tempo. Porém a urgência que sentia era maior. Depois da dor de supostamente perdê-lo, reinava a vontade se aproximar, de vê-lo de perto, ouvir a voz que julgara pra sempre perdida...

 

Esses pensamentos foram a motivação para avançar destemido, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parar junto a Loki e cumprimentá-lo:

 

– Finalmente te encontrei, irmãozinho.

 

O sorriso apenas aumentou quando o deus-mago ergueu a cabeça e o fitou de volta, parecendo estar cara a cara com uma ilusão. Depois veio o assombro e o receio.

 

Thor se preparou para algum truque. Conhecia Loki muito bem, intuía que seu irmão não se renderia tão fácil.

 

E a precaução do deus do Trovão não se mostrou inútil. Antes mesmo de pronunciar qualquer palavra Loki se transformou em um coelho muito branco e já ia disparando numa corrida pra longe dali.

 

Igualmente rápido Thor soltou Mjölnir que caiu no chão com um estrondo. Num movimento fluído arrancou a capa vermelha e jogou o pesado tecido sobre o animal, satisfeito em vê-lo se enrolar no pano, como uma espécie improvisada de rede. O bichinho não ia a lugar algum.

 

Rapidamente pegou a capa de volta, de modo que o irmão não escapasse por nenhuma brecha, enfiou a mão com cuidado no tecido (afinal não queria ser mordido) e pegou o coelho pelo cangote, com mãos de ferro. Ergueu a criaturinha que esperneava e agitava as pernas tentando escapar e a posicionou em frente a si:

 

– Isso não é justo! Porque você se transforma num coelho e eu viro sapos e coisas peçonhentas?!

 

O pequeno peludo aquietou-se. Porém apesar de se divertir com a lembrança, Loki ainda estava desesperado para fugir. Os olhinhos vermelhos lançaram chispas na direção do loiro, mas era uma batalha perdida. Thor não o deixaria escapar.

 

E ele não queria um confronto com o irmão. Ainda se sentia culpado, envergonhado pela decepção que causara, então decidiu que ficaria naquela forma até o mais velho se descuidar... fato que ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, sendo Thor meio distraído.

 

– Entendi, irmãozinho. Estamos em greve aqui. – o asgardiano loiro riu. Estava feliz em encontrar o irmão outra vez. Nada poderia diminuir a sensação quente em seu peito naquele momento. Nem mesmo a infantilidade de Loki, uma das coisas que mais sentira falta desde que o deus-mago caíra no cosmo.

 

Ainda sorrindo muito, Thor puxou a frente da sua armadura e uma parte da blusa que usava e encaixou o coelho ali, naquele espaço quentinho; bem a estilo daqueles animais de Midgard, os chamados cangurus. Assim que soltou a roupa de batalha, ela voltou ao seu lugar e apertou o irmão. Nada que machucasse, mas com certeza não propiciava uma fuga rápida ou fácil.

 

Loki ficou bem quietinho. Não podia se mover direito, sem esfregar as costas peludas no peito musculoso do deus do trovão. E suas orelhas pontudas alcançavam o rosto sorridente, raspando no cavanhaque loiro.

 

Que situação maldita!!

 

Infeliz, o deus transmutado em coelho viu que suas chances eram mínimas. Respirou fundo e encheu os pequeninos pulmões de ar. Começou a se preparar: mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que voltar a forma humana e encarar Thor...

 

– Hora de voltar pra casa, irmãozinho. – o loiro agitou a capa e a prendeu novamente na armadura. Recolheu Mjölnir entre os dedos fortes e olhou ao redor.

 

Finalmente pôde deixar a mente se preocupar com outra parte da questão: que reino era aquele?

 

E como voltariam para Asgard...?

Continua...


	3. O couraçado desbravador

Capítulo 02  
O couraçado desbravador

 

Thor era um guerreiro treinado e experiente. Depois do período que passara em Midgard sua técnica se aprimorara, pois aprendera o respeito por uma raça diferente da sua.

 

Isso apenas o deixara ainda mais preparado para enfrentar as situações adversas.

 

De onde viera se estendia um campo a perder de vista, andaria por horas, talvez dias até encontrar algo. Por outro lado, seriam alvos fáceis naquele descampado, caso os moradores de tal reino fossem hostis.

 

O deus do trovão não temia por si. Se estivesse sozinho enfrentaria o que quer que encontrasse pela frente. Mas com Loki ali, sob seus cuidados, se tornava precavido. Não queria expor o irmão a algum perigo, ou arriscar-se a perdê-lo novamente.

 

– Vamos pela floresta. – disse ao coelho. A resposta do fujão foi sacudir as orelhas. – Oferece abrigo seguro e camuflagem. Talvez alguém habite essa região.

 

Começou a andar, embrenhando-se entre as árvores gigantes.

 

Enquanto se embalava pelo passo firme e compassado, Loki considerou seriamente a possibilidade de se transmutar em um passarinho e bater asas para longe. Mas adoravelmente afastou essa idéia de sua mente. Sentia-se tão aconchegado ali... talvez não fosse tão ruim aproveitar um pouco mais.

 

E Thor fora em seu resgate. Como e porque, Loki ainda não sabia. Mas isso o deixava feliz, quase emocionado. Quase...?

 

Pelo visto eles ainda se importavam. Se preocupavam com ele. Depois de tudo o que fizera...

 

– Sif me disse para levá-lo em segurança, irmão. Ela está muito preocupada com você.

 

Os pelos brancos do coelho se eriçaram. Loki ergueu a cabecinha e esticou o pescoço até conseguir dar uma mordidinha dolorida no queixo do deus do Trovão, fazendo-o rir alto:

 

– Você venceu, estou mentindo. – riu mais um pouco e recebeu outra mordiscada – Ela disse que “se colocar as mãos em você vai chutar suas bolas até você falar fino como a mulherzinha traiçoeira que é”... palavras dela, irmão.

 

O deus-mago ficou indignado. Como assim Thor ainda queria obrigá-lo a voltar para as garras daquele abutre em forma de gente?! Era o cúmulo.

 

– Estou falando sério, Loki. Todos sentem sua falta, irmãozinho. A mãe não é mais a mesma. Ela sofre e chora todas as noites desde que você se foi.

 

A revelação fez Loki se aquietar. As orelhas se esticaram ao máximo, ouvindo cada palavra. Culpou-se por fazer as pessoas queridas passarem por aquilo.

 

– O pai tenta esconder e ficar firme. Mas posso ver que ele clama a volta de seu filho caçula. – e com voz grave completou – Já o vi observando os destroços de Bifrost, como se pudesse enxergá-lo em algum ponto.

 

Enquanto falava, Thor diminuiu o passo até parar de andar:

 

– Mas o único capaz de te ver era Heimdall. Ele guardou energia na espada, a chave da Ponte Arco-Íris, e me mandou até você. Asgard não é a mesma sem o deus mestre em traquinagem. Imagina o tédio que aquilo se tornou?

 

Loki riu interiormente. Então as pequenas trapaças tinham lá o seu valor?

 

– Volte a sua forma humana, Loki. Eu preciso falar com você. Preciso convencê-lo da minha sinceridade e da verdade sobre o que todos sentimos a seu respeito.

 

O coelho estremeceu. A forma como aquelas palavras foram ditas mexeu em algo dentro do seu coração. O asgardiano moreno finalmente se transmutou em um pequeno e frágil pássaro, escapando da armadura do mais velho.

 

Surpreso, Thor chegou a pensar que Loki fugiria. Ledo engano. O deus-mago planou por breves segundo a frente do loiro e então seu corpo voltou a mudar: assumiu a forma humana e os dois irmãos puderam, finalmente, se encarar.

 

Ambos os deuses se entreolharam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Pouco a pouco a face do loiro foi se iluminando e ele sorriu daquela forma tão Thor de sorrir. Quase sem perceber Loki se viu retribuindo com um sorriso menos contido, mas igualmente bonito.

 

Porém o sorriso morreu quando o deus do Trovão avançou e envolveu o moreno num abraço cheio de saudades, daquele jeito tão Thor de abraçar.

 

– Ir...irmão... menos... – Loki reclamou sentindo seus ossos estalarem doloridos.

 

– Senti tanto a sua falta. – o loiro confessou calando as reclamações do mais jovem.

 

Loki deu alguns tapinhas de leve nas costas largas do outro. Ele também sentira falta de todos em Asgard, e isso incluía Sif, a insuportável (não que admitissem voz alta, que fique bem claro). Mas, sobretudo, percebia agora o quanto sentira falta de Thor, de sua presença forte e inconfundível.

 

– Também senti saudades. – o deus-mago murmurou e respirou fundo quando Thor o libertou – Mas não sei se posso encarar papai e mamãe, e todos outra vez. O que eu fiz...

 

– O que você fez, – Thor cortou – está no mesmo patamar do que eu fiz. Eu invadi Jotunhein; obriguei você, Sif e os outros a me seguirem. Desacatei um rei e tentei começar uma guerra entre dois grandes reinos. O pai ficou furioso.

 

– Mas eu...

 

– Você tentou vencer a guerra que eu comecei. Honrou a mãe e protegeu o sono do pai. Se preocupou com todos os asgardianos e pensou numa forma de vencer um conflito com o menor prejuízo possível. O problema foi fazer isso contra as ordens do grande e poderoso Odin.

 

– Ou seja: estou encrencado. – e suspirou de forma tremendamente dramática.

 

– Sim. Vai ficar uns séculos de castigo. Mas tudo se resolve.

 

Loki olhou extremamente ofendido para Thor:

 

– Uns séculos? Você não ficou nem uma semana!

 

– Mas eu sou mais velho e super responsável. – ao ouvir a afirmação Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez Thor voltar um pouco atrás – Tá... não tão responsável assim...

 

O moreno emburrou e cruzou os braços:

 

– E Sif? Vai deixar ela cumprir a ameaça e chutar, céus que palavreado baixo para uma dama, minhas bolas?

 

Thor fingiu pensar na questão, ato que lhe fez ganhar um soquinho no braço:

 

– Claro que não, irmãozinho. Eu o defenderei de todo o mal! Até dos chutes de Sif... – e o deus do trovão riu alto e forte.

 

O mais jovem riu contido. Fora um tolo por achar que poderia viver longe de Asgard e das pessoas que amava. Por acreditar, mesmo por pouco tempo, que podia viver longe de Thor.

 

Amava aquela família complicada e estranha. A família que o acolhera quando seu pai biológico o abandonara para morrer, pois não passava de um bebê inocente e indefeso.

 

Ao lembrar disso Loki ficou um tanto pálido e desviou os olhos. Thor parou de rir diante da atitude. Apertou os lábios quando o caçula começou a falar:

 

– Você não se importa...?

 

– Com o que?

 

Ainda sem encarar o irmão mais velho, Loki começou a falar:

 

– Por eu ser filho de...

 

Imediatamente Thor colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do moreno e falou com muita gravidade:

 

– Você é Loki Odinson. O grande Odin é seu pai. E Frigg sua mãe. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Isso é tudo o que me importa, irmãzinho. Se é bom o bastante para você, eu não sei. Mas terá que se contentar com isso. Por que nós o amamos, e não vamos desistir de você, mesmo que desista de nós.

 

Ao final do pequeno discurso Loki ainda mantinha os olhos baixos, incapaz de encarar o deus do trovão, simplesmente envergonhado das lágrimas emocionadas que embaçaram sua visão.

 

Apesar de seu jeito intempestivo Thor compreendeu os sentimentos do mais jovem. Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e lançou:

 

– Agora nosso problema maior: descobrir que raio de lugar é esse. E como faremos para voltar para casa.

 

– Eu... hn... não me lembro dessa paisagem. – Loki afirmou se recuperando um pouco.

 

– Nem eu. – Thor olhou em volta preocupado. – Talvez seja Muspelheim.

 

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas prestando muita atenção às árvores de tamanho anormal:

 

– Reino dos demônios de fogo? Você diz isso por causa do céu avermelhado? – pensou por alguns instantes – Não sei... não tenho nenhuma sintonia com esse lugar.

 

O loiro fez um gesto de cabeça e ambos começaram caminhar.

 

– De lá, – Thor apontou de onde vieram – só é possível ver uma grande campina. Nada mais em milhas e milhas. Se estivermos em Muspelheim será uma sorte. O pai tem um acordo com eles desde que Sutur desapareceu.

 

Concordando com um aceno, o deus-mago lamentou:

 

– Mas nunca estive aqui. Se houver passagens secretas eu as desconheço.

 

– Passagens secretas. Como a que ligava Asgard a Jotunhein? Por isso você vive sumindo. Pra visitar outros reinos!

 

Loki sorriu largo do tom indignado do deus do Trovão:

 

– Sinto por isso, irmão. Juro que nunca fui muito longe. Nunca visitei reinos cuja curiosidade despertada era apenas menor que o receio pelo que ouvia falar.

 

– Cauteloso como sempre, hein? – o loiro alto provocou – Mas aposto que estamos em Muspelheim.

 

Loki parou de andar, subitamente pálido e com os olhos arregalados.

 

– Estamos em Norheim... – a voz quase falhou no final.

 

Ao ouvir aquilo Thor parou de andar também voltou-se para o mais baixo e o repreendeu:

 

– Não diga isso, irmão. Nunca iríamos tão longe quanto o reino da Rainha Karnilla.

 

Loki deu de ombros, e olhou para cima apontando algo com o dedo magro:

 

– Então olhe e me diga se aquilo ali não é o Couraçado Desbravador...

 

O deus do Trovão obedeceu. Virou-se rápido e notou o navio gigantesco navegando por entre as copas das árvores, flutuando como se não pesasse mais que uma pluma. De repente uma ancora que tinha dez vezes o tamanho de Thor foi arremessada e seu peso fez a embarcação parar.

 

– Grande Odin! – Thor se impressionou com o navio de guerra. Nunca tinha visto algo assim em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo em Asgard algo tão impressionante planava pelos céus.

 

– Pois é. – foi a vez de Loki cruzar as mãos atrás da cabeça – Com tanto lugar pra ir parar, a gente tinha que fazer uma visita pra parte insana da divindade. Maravilha.

 

Thor não respondeu. Por precaução apertou o martelo entre os dedos fortes. Não sabia o que esperar de tão exótica criatura...

Continua...


	4. Pegando uma carona

Capítulo 03  
Pegando uma carona

 

Os filhos de Odin mal tiveram tempo de se recuperar. Uma escada gigantesca foi arremessada do navio, num claro convite para que subissem a bordo. O problema estava no fato de que, entre um degrau e outro, havia uma distância de três pessoas do tamanho de Thor. Nem se o loiro se esticasse ao máximo conseguiria escalar.

 

– Essa mulher não tem noção. – Loki reclamou aborrecido.

 

O deus do Trovão concordou com um aceno de cabeça. No entanto, como se tivesse ouvido tal reclamação, a escada encolheu magicamente até chegar num tamanho apropriado.

 

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, irmão. – o loiro gracejou. Tomou a iniciativa de subir primeiro. Talvez conseguissem mais informações a bordo.

 

– Tem certeza que é seguro? – o deus-mago segurou na capa do outro, impedindo-lhe o avanço.

 

O mais velho observou a face preocupada de Loki. O moreno parecia realmente apreensivo.

 

– Eu te defendo, irmãozinho. Não tenha medo. – Thor afirmou com um sorriso enorme. Isso lhe valeu um soquinho irritado no braço.

 

Rindo, mas decidido, o deus do Trovão tomou novo impulso e começou a subir com certa dificuldade, Mjölnir atrapalhava um pouco os movimentos fluídos. Loki respirou pesadamente tentando demonstrar toda sua insatisfação. Mas Thor não pareceu notar o gesto.

 

Sem outra opção o moreno deu de ombros e seguiu seu imprudente irmão.

 

Em alguns minutos subiram os degraus de corda e saltaram num convés de tamanho considerável, bem de acordo com as proporções do famoso Desbravador.

 

Mas a situação se complicou um pouco. Havia, tranquilamente, dezenas de seres estranhos espalhados pelo local. Talvez centenas.

 

Todos tinham a altura parecida com a de Thor, usavam os cabelos pretos cortados estilo moicano um tanto longo. A pele deles era revestida com escamas prateadas, os olhos negros muito grandes faziam contraste com a boca de lábios finos. As criaturas eram delgadas, tendo os corpos magros cobertos por uma túnica rústica em tom de cinza desbotado. Eram incrivelmente parecidos, como um pequeno exército de irmãos.

 

Um deles deu dois passos largos e ficou um tanto próximo dos filhos de Odin, examinando-os detalhadamente de maneira quase ofensiva. Então fez uma leve vênia e disse:

 

– Bem vindosss, filhosss de Odin. É uma honra receber a bordo o deusss do Trovão e o deusss do Fogo. – voz levemente silibante soava estranha.

 

Thor e Loki se entreolharam. O mais jovem agradeceu:

 

– É igualmente uma honra estar nos domínios da Rainha Karnilla.

 

A criatura voltou os olhos grandes para Loki e sorriu:

 

– A Rainha pede pra lembrar que a viagem não é gratuita... existe um certo preço a se pagar.

 

Thor ficou tão tenso quanto Loki. Foi o loiro que perguntou:

 

– Qual preço? – se fosse algo impossível ou muito alto teriam que considerar saltar da embarcação.

 

A criatura sorriu sugestiva mantendo os olhos arredondados fixos em Loki:

 

– A Rainha acha que esssse jovem paga o valor dasss duass passsagenss. – insinuou sem qualquer receio.

 

A única coisa que Loki fez foi erguer uma sobrancelha, indeciso entre ficar extremamente lisonjeado ou completamente ofendido. Mas não teve tempo de decidir, pois Thor fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: agiu daquela forma tão Thor de agir, erguendo Mjölnir e acertando um golpe fulminante na cabeça do ser atrevido.

 

A criatura transformou-se em fumaça e desapareceu no ar.

 

– Não aceitarei esse tipo de insulto, Karnilla! – o loiro ofegava tamanha a raiva que o dominara.

 

– Thor... – Loki sussurrou tocando de leve no braço do irmão. Agradecia o gesto protetor, mas não achava sábio provocar a fúria de Karnilla e todos aqueles marujos.

 

Mas ao invés de reagirem ao gesto de Thor, os outros homens começaram a rir, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. Confusos, os irmãos não souberam como reagir.

 

Outro dos homens da Rainha, terrivelmente parecido com o que fora destruído por Thor, avançou alguns passos:

 

– Não devem levar tudo a sssério. Nosssssa rainha não cobra nada pela hosssspedagem no Dessssbravador.

 

– Tem sorte de não ter nos ofendido mais. – Thor ainda estava perturbado pelo acontecido. Só de pensar numa mínima possibilidade de perder Loki outra vez se transtornava. Quase saía de si, descontrolado.

 

O homem de Karnilla reverenciou num mudo pedido de desculpas:

 

– Nem todossss tem o sssenso de humor refinado dosss assssgardianosss. – olhou de esguelha para Loki. Muitos conheciam a fama do deus-mago, mas poucos podiam aprovar seu gosto para brincadeiras. Sem dar chance de resposta, o marujo continuou – Venham comigo. Nosssssa rainha irá recebê-lossss agora.

 

Por um segundo Thor pareceu disposto a dar meia volta e saltar da amurada do convés. Mas relevou. Nem mesmo Karnilla seria imprudente a ponto de inflar a ira do deus do Trovão. Ou seria...?

 

Loki acabou com a hesitação do mais velho, empurrando-o para que seguisse com o marujo em direção ao deque de comando. Os outros servos da rainha apenas olharam, ficando para trás.

 

– Deixa que eu banco o diplomata, irmão. – Loki afirmou com certa arrogância.

 

– Mas...

 

– Nada de “mas”. – Loki cortou – Esmagar cabeças não é uma política muito boa. – o moreno não queria fazer um paralelo, mas toda aquela história começara com Thor querendo esmagar uns gigantes de gelo por aí.

 

A conversa entre os irmãos cessou com a aceitação do deus Trovão. Ele resolveu confiar na diplomacia do caçula pra variar um pouco.

 

Os três seguiram por um corredor longo e estreito, iluminado por lamparinas de fogo mágico. Ao chegar a uma grande porta, o homem prateado inclinou-se e fez um gesto para que os asgardianos avançassem sozinhos.

 

Thor não esperou nova ordem. Abriu a porta e entrou altivo na cabine principal que tinha o tamanho de um grande salão de festa, completamente despido de mobiliário, exceto por um trono digno de um gigante, bem no meio do piso, próximo à uma grande janela.

 

Sentada sobre ele estava a Rainha Karnilla. A mulher tinha pelo menos cinco vezes o tamanho de Thor. O cabelo era extremamente liso e ruivo como cobre. Os olhos negros e ofídios brilhavam de forma intensa. Os lábios eram finos, rasgando a face magra de forma quase exagerada. Ela tinha a pele tão pálida quanto de alguém que nunca viu a luz do sol. A aparência, no geral, era atraente, exótica.

 

Karnilla permanecia sentada displicente sobre o trono, o cotovelo apoiado num dos descansos e o rosto sobre a mão espalmada. A impressão que passava era de alguém extremamente entediado.

 

– Vejam bem vindos, deus do Trovão e deus do Fogo. –olhou detidamente cada um deles, então esticou a boca em um sorriso distorcido – Você é impulsivo, Thor Odinson. E você é ardiloso, Loki Odinson.

 

O moreno adiantou um passo e começou solene:

 

– Gostaríamos de nos desculpar pelo marujo que meu irmão... – mas a rainha fez uma careta que revelava seu pouco caso:

 

– Aquele monte de fumaça? – agitou a mão e dezenas iguais apareceram dentro da sala, surpreendendo os asgardianos. A novo gesto as criaturas desapareceram igualmente rápido, voltando a ficar apenas os três no grande deque. – Posso ter quantos daqueles quiser, a hora que eu quiser. Mas, no momento, estou mais interessada em vocês. A que devo tal honra?

 

A voz era surpreendentemente macia e calorosa para alguém que parecia fria e distante.

 

– Rainha Karnilla... – Loki a contemplou com uma breve vênia, o que a agradou. – Viemos ter a seu reino por um pequeno acidente.

 

A dona da embarcação fez um novo movimento de enfado:

 

– Este buraco horroroso não é Norheim. Estamos passando por Muspelheim. – nesse ponto Thor lançou seu melhor olhar de “eu disse, não disse” para Loki, que elegantemente ignorou – Vou para os Subterrâneos, participar de um jantar de gala. Isso se essa canoa velha colaborar.

 

– Está indo para a terra dos Trolls... – Loki ficou pensativo. Se seguissem com Karnilla até o subterrâneo poderia usar uma das passagens secretas que conhecia e já usara antes. – Podemos aproveitar sua companhia até o mesmo destino?

 

A rainha suspirou:

 

– Evidentemente. Mas aviso que o Couraçado Desbravador é um barco muito temperamental. Ele decidiu seguir feito uma tartaruga. Acho que sai de Norheim tem uns cinqüenta anos. – ela suspirou de forma exagerada e resmungou: – Quando chegar lá a comida já esfriou... isso se aqueles Trolls não comerem tudo.

 

Aquilo desanimou os irmãos. Se ela demorava tanto navegando no barco não interessava seguir com ela. Talvez descansassem por aquela noite e seguissem por conta própria então.

 

– Agradecemos a hospitalidade. – Loki afirmou sem se comprometer com alguma decisão.

 

– Estejam a vontade, filhos de Odin. Façam do Desbravador seu lar, por quanto tempo acharem necessário. Podem andar por aí bisbilhotando as coisas. De qualquer jeito não tem nada que crianças possam quebrar. Vou me arrumar e encontro com vocês para o jantar. – acenou indicando que saíssem da cabine.

 

Loki concordou com um sorriso e obedeceu puxando Thor pelo braço. Por um lado estava feliz, seu irmão mais velho não se precipitara. Ou melhor, ele nem chegara a abrir a boca. Porém, por outro lado estava preocupado. Não se lembrava de Karnilla ser tão boazinha assim...

 

Era melhor manter os dois olhos bem abertos.

 

Continua...


End file.
